grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennie Wier
She is the daughter of Mrs Wier and Mr Wier who moved to Grasmere Valley, and was the girlfriend of Jake Petri. Early Life Born to the Wier family in a commune in the country side she was always subjected to her parents wacky lifestyles with her father being a painter who paints the same thing over and over and her mother finding many different ways to be bizarre. She is normal if not high strung and emotionally unstable and soon dates Jake Petri who goes to Grasmere Valley High school and manages to convince her family to move to live in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Mr Wier, Mrs Wier and Jennie all move to Grasmere Valley and Jennie is happy that they moved to live in an actual normal town as it were instead of at commune that she was brought up in. Volume 8 Jake Petri who is now the Head Boy of school seems to be tiring of Jennie who still loves him greatly. She sees how he is greatly drifting from the faith he once had as well as with their relationship. During a school council meeting to which she, Jake's brother Scott Petri and Jake were all present, Jennie and Scott wanted to not allow Mr Gardiner and Julie to visit the school fearing that their presence their would be an endorsement of two people they found abhorrent and had caused Grasmere Valley such grief. Jake refuses to listen to reason and it is quite clear he is infatuated with the pair. Jake wanting to get rid of his brother and girlfriend calls up Julie and ends up being embroiled in a plan to take down the school and kill Jennie and Scott. On the day he arrives in school with the knife and kills Alisha Baucham the secretary and wounds both Scott and Jennie who need to go the the hospital after the massacre. Much to Jake's shock he is ended up being gun down by troops sent by Julie to shoot Jake and hopefully die with him the truth that Julie and Mr Gardiner were behind the attack to discredit the town Grasmere Valley and use it as an excuse to destroy it. This will become the underlying defence used by Michael Novak to get the Great Fire going in Grasmere Valley. Volume 13 Jennie and Scott have become good friends and have also since the time of the massacre become good pals with Elliot Baucham, the husband of Alisha who was fatefully killed. When they see Ryan Decony being accused of murdering his wife Sandra Decony, they rally support behind Ryan seeing that this was simply impossible and do their best to help get him free. Much to their horror however it turns out Ryan was indeed very guilty of the murder. Volume 18 When Scott Petri and his family visit the grave of his brother Jake Petri four years after he passed away he and his wife Lalandra Petri recall the events of what happened in the school and with supporting Ryan Decony, both concerning that of Jennie. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-46 Stole #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva A thief has struck in Grasmere Valley and among the victims is Jennie Wier who moans about how this thief has stole her toilet paper. #68-72 Dead Famous #68 Tale of Mr Wier Jennie's father is constantly painting the same picture which is always bought by that of Kelly Defrisse. Due to this he thinks his art is amazing even though everyone else says it is rubbish. When Jennie over hears Kelly she wants to warn her dad that his art isn't any good. At the end of the story Kelly has managed to gain an idea on how to make Mr Wier's paintings worth something. #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Mr Wier life has been attempted several times with Kelly Defrisse wanting to kill him along with Carol May Lynne so that the price of the paintings would sky rocket. They end up leaving him in the desert. Mrs Wier and Jennie recruit many in the town to see if they can find Mr Wier before it is too late. #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Gina Kelly spreads the rumor around that Mr Wier and Dac Shane who also went missing in the desert that they are dead. However it is clear this information is erroneous as both are found very much alive with Mrs Wier, Jennie and James Dontos II accompany them back from the desert. #107-110 Earthquake #108 Tale of Fernando Stafford When Fernando Stafford trying to call out Jenny Hill, the woman he loves hoping she is okay after the earthquake, just saying Jenny, Jennie Wier and Jenny Marco both appear are well and want him to rescue them. But with him not interested they walk away sad hoping another man would want to help rescue them and maybe date them. When Colonel Bission rescues Jenny and declares his love and she hers to him, Jennie says how the whole situation was becoming more sappy than the Titanic.